Tea Date
by ashleighjanebinder
Summary: On their first tea date since Kate's release from hospital, Kate and Max have difficulty returning to normality. They soon discover that things may never be 'normal' again.


Max, who was already ten minutes late, jogged down the street. Her over shoulder satchel bashed against her body as she ran, and she felt like her lungs were going to explode. Max barely ever ran anywhere. She had never been very athletic. She didn't want to be too late for Kate though. She knew that after she had listened to Chloe and ignored Kate's call, Kate would most likely believe she had been stood up. Not that it was really a date. They just named their weekly meetings in the tea room 'dates' for something to call them.

Max arrived at the tea room eleven minutes late, out of breath, with her hair looking like she had been caught up in a tornado. She slumped down on the seat opposite Kate, and leant her head on the table as she tried to regain her breath.

"Max, are you okay?" Kate asked, with genuine concern in her voice. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine" Max panted. "I've just been running. I was late." Max sat up properly and took a sip of the tea Kate had already purchased for her. She made an appreciative noise. "Kate, how do you always know the exact right tea to get me?"

Kate shrugged. "I just ordered you the same as I got myself. I suppose we just had similar tastes. And next time you're running late, you could always just text me. It's okay to be late sometimes. Max, can you pass me over the sugar please?"

Max nodded. "Sure." She picked up the sugar pot and leant over the table to pass it to Kate, but caught Kate's tea with her arm, knocking it all over Kate. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry."

The tea was not scolding, but was hot enough to make Kate yelp and jump up from her seat. "Max" Kate blurted out, her voice raised. "For goodness sake."

Max, who had never heard Kate shout before, was a little taken aback. Kate could see the hurt in her eyes. "Oh Max, I didn't mean to shout at you, sweetie. You just shocked me."

Max had grabbed a handful of napkins, and was already round Kate's side of the table. She began to dab at the tea that had stained Kate's blouse. "I'm so sorry Kate. I swear it was an accident."

"I know it was, silly." said Kate as she took the napkins from Max and began to wipe up the tea herself.

Max, looking sheepish sat back down. She was silent for a while, but then began to tap her nails against the table rhythmically.

"Max, what's the matter with you? You seem so nervous today."

"I just don't know what to talk about any more. Not after ... the thing."

Kate stared at Max, her already wide eyes looking even wider, and full of so much sadess and regret. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Max. And I don't forget you to just forget it, but it doesn't matter any more. I'm feeling much better now. Anyway, if you're looking for something to talk about, why don't we talk about Warren?" Kate asked teasingly.

"Warren? What about him?" Max looked genuinely confused.

"Well you _like_ him, don't you?"

"What?" Max laughed. "No, we're just friends."

"Then who _do_ you like?"

"I..." Max turned red, and looked down at the table.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. " Kate sounded disappointed. "I thought we were close enough to talk about this kind of thing."

"We are. Of course we are." Max said quickly. "So, who do you like?" Max asked Kate, raising her eyebrows.

This time it was Kate's turn to blush. Being so pale, she blushed even more than Max. "I thought that was obvious." she said softly.

Max shook her head. "I haven't a clue. Are you talking about Warren? Because that's fine. I don't like him that way. You can have him."

Kate burst out laughing. "What? No, Max. You're crazy. I don't like Warren. I think -" Kate cleared her throat. "I think I kind of love you."

"Well, duh. Best friends forever, right?"

Kate sighed. "No, Max. I _love_ you."

"Oh, I.." Max rubbed her nose and then glanced down. "Kate, the tea. You look like you've peed youself."

"Max, you're ruining a moment right now." said Kate, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No I'm not. I'm making it more memorable." Max was beaming now. "I think I kind of love you too."

"But, Warren -"

"Would you please shut up about Warren?" Max made sure that Kate shut up by leaning across the table, careful not to spill any tea this time, and locking lips with her best (girl)friend.


End file.
